Que des moments tristes pour les amoureux
by Gaara-no-Sabaku-974
Summary: Quand on aime, on est plus triste que l'on est heureux.  Elle l'aime, il l'aime. Elle lui dit, il la refuse, elle pleure. Alors à quoi ce résume l'amour : plus de tristesse et de haine que de bonheur.  L'amour ouvre le cœur à la tristesse qui  le détruit


**Bonjour,je reviens avec une petite fic sur le couple Sasu/Saku**

**Couple : Sasu/Saku**

**Ps : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, juste la tristesse est mienne**

**Ps : Rating k+  
**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sakura arriva doucement sur la scène de la salle. Une foule immense cria son nom dès qu'elle arriva sur la scène. Elle devait annoncer le discours d'ouverture du bal de fin d'année et pourtant son cœur était serré. Elle ne devait que dire un simple discours avant la cérémonie puis elle irait au bal de fin d'année mais elle était tendue. Arrivé devant le micro, elle tapa délicatement dessus pour voir s'il fonctionnait et ouvrit la bouche. Une boule se noua au fond de sa gorge et aucun son ne sortit mais elle se rattrapa rapidement

"Bonjour, je suis Sakura Haruno mais beaucoup de personnes présentes me connaisse"

Tout le public s'était tu écoutant attentivement la jeune femme. Sakura tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit Sasuke derrière le rideau de la scène.

"Je suis ici pour une seule raison, le discours d'ouverture pourtant je ne vais pas le faire"

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur les personnes présentes, qui se demandait alors la présence ici de Sakura. Elle enleva le micro de sa place et se tourna vers Sasuke.

"Sasuke, je..., hésita la fleur de cerisier, je t'aime !"

Le concerné détourna son regard du public et regarda Sakura, le visage sans émotion. Une personne présente lui amena un micro pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer, il se retourna vers le public.

"Avez-vous compris la blague, parce que moi pas... Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre ... Sakura, ici présente, n'est même pas capable de faire un simple discours, elle est lourde. Donc, à sa place, je vous dis qu'après la cérémonie, le bal aura lieu dans le gymnase, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à l'année prochaine pour certains et à bientôt pour d'autre"

Tous les lycéens l'applaudirent, Sakura, humilié, s'enfuit de la scène en courant.

* * *

Sakura était assis sur un banc, Naruto à ses côtés. La fleur de cerisier ferma les yeux, de discrètes larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

"Pourquoi, sanglota-t-elle"

Elle se retourna vers le blond et se jeta dans ses bras qui fut surpris de ce geste mais il resserra l'étreinte

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas répondu, hurla-t-elle"

Elle enfoui sa tête dans le torse de Naruto et pleura de plus belle, le blond lui caressa ses cheveux, comprenant sa peine. Sakura sanglotait et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le blond sentit la tristesse l'envahir. La fleur de cerisier pleurait, sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux étaient fermés.

"Savoir, je veux juste savoir, continua-t-elle"

De nouvelles larmes apparaissaient et elles rejoignirent les autres. La jeune fille semblait inapaisable.

"Je veux juste qu'il dise s'il m'aime ou non"

Elle se nicha plus profondément dans les bras de Naruto qui ferma lentement les yeux. Une larme coula mais il l'enleva rapidement.

"Sakura, appela-t-il doucement"

La concerné leva sa tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de Naruto.

"Pardonne-moi, murmura le blond"

Sakura sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement et elle s'endormit, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Sasuke était assis au fond de la classe, sa tête posé sur sa main droite et le coude sur sa table, et il regardait par la fenêtre. Il entendit soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrir et il détourna le regard de la fenêtre surpris.

"Sasuke !"

Naruto était rentré dans la salle et il avait hurlé le nom du ténébreux. Tous les élèves se retournèrent, eux aussi surpris, par l'entrer fracassante du blondinet.

"Uchiwa !"

Le blondinet pointa son sabre en bois sur le ténébreux avant de plonger son regard azur dans celui du corbeau.

"Viens te battre, teme !"

Sasuke se leva doucement, se retourna et prit la grande règle du professeur. Tous les élèves de la pièce se mirent en retrait. Il se mit en garde avant déclarer doucement :

"J'arrive, je voulais justement me défouler"

Le ténébreux se mit en garde en attendant le blondinet. Ce dernier sauta sur les tables et se dirigea en courant vers Sasuke et essaya de lui donner un coup de sabre. L'Uchiwa para le coup facilement et contre-attaqua mais Naruto se baissa pour éviter le coup. Le blond reçut un coup de pied dans son visage qui le projeta contre un mur. Naruto repartit à l'attaque avec un coup d'épée mais le ténébreux para le coup, le blond, son arme bloqué par celle de Sasuke, fit un rotation sur lui même et donna un cop de pied dans le ventre du corbeau. Ce dernier percuta un mur de la classe et lança une trousse. Le blond se baissa mais il fit cueilli par le genou du ténébreux qu'il reçut en pleine. Il recula sous la puissance du coup et évita difficilement la rafale de coup de Sasuke.

"Baka, hurla le ténébreux"

Il assigna un coup à l'épaule, le blond recula sous la puissance du coup, puis le ténébreux lui donna un uppercut avec la règle, désarmant ainsi le blond. Sasuke lui donna un coup de règle dans le nez qui fit saigner le blondinet. Sasuke essaya de le frapper à l'épaule mais Naruto se baissa, joignit ses mains et donner un uppercut dans le menton du corbeau qui lui fit lâcher la règle

"Mais tu vas la fermer, s'exclama le blond"

Sasuke recula sous le coup du blond qui se rapprocha mais le ténébreux l'attrapa par les vêtements, se coucha sur le dos et projeta le blondinet, à l'aide de ses pieds, sur un bureau. Naruto hurla de douleur. Sasuke se releva péniblement et remis une mèche, qui le gênait, sur le coté. Le blondinet en profita pour le frapper au visage. Le ténébreux recula sous la puissance du coup mais Naruto sauta et lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit tomber. Le blond lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa par le col

"Tu n'es qu'un lâche, hurla le blond"

Sasuke essaya de se dégager mais Naruto le maintenait fermement au sol. L'Uchiwa lui cracha au visage et l'Uzumaki lui frappa son visage.

"Tu as peur de blesser les autres et d'être blessé, déclara le blond"

L'Uchiwa écoutait le propos de Naruto qui continuait de le frapper. Sasuke lui donna un coup de boule qui fit tomber Naruto et se releva. Le blond fit de même et attaqua le ténébreux qui esquiva l'attaque. Sasuke se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans le dos du blond qui le fit tomber. Naruto se releva rapidement et plaqua Sasuke au sol avant de lui donner un coup de boule.

"A cause de ta lâcheté et de ta stupidité ... "

Le sang coulait de leurs fronts. Naruto regarda Sasuke avec colère, les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux du blond et il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son nez. L'Uzumaki donna à nouveau un coup de poing à Sasuke.

"Tu as blessé Sasuke !"

Naruto leva son poing pour assigner un dernier coup à l'Uchiwa qui pourrait lui être fatal.

"Jamais ... Jamais, je ne te le pardonnerai, hurla le blond"

Son poing allait s'abattre sur Sasuke quand une main le retint. Le blond se retourna et vit Kiba qui le retenait. Kiba lui maintint le bras dans le dos et l'éloigna de Sasuke qui se releva. Il marcha rapidement vers Naruto et Kiba mais Choji et Shikamaru le retinrent et le reculèrent.

"Tu n'es qu'un lâche, teme, hurla le blond en se débattant, tu n'es qu'une mauviette, Uchiwa, qui n'arrive même pas à faire face à ses propres sentiments, et après tu te crois fort

-Et alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange que je sois une mauviette, répondit le ténébreux en colère, toi, kisama, tu n'es que bâtard

-Ce n'est rien comparé à toi. Si tu ne peux pas accepter les sentiments d'Hinata, au mois, dis-lui que tu la déteste, dis-le, enragea Naruto"

Sasuke donna des coups de coude dans le ventre de Choji et Shikamaru qu'ils le lâchèrent. Le ténébreux s'empressa vers le blond et lui décocha un coup de droit dans la joue qu'il le projeta, lui et Kiba, au sol.

"Que sais-tu de moi, répliqua Sasuke, j'ai tout perdu et je me suis retrouvé seul"

Il voulut un autre coup de poing à Naruto mais Choji et Shikamaru l'arrêtèrent de nouveau.

" Avant j'étais borné comme toi et ma famille est morte sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Si je pouvais, à nouveau, être idiot comme toi, je le ferai. Je veux juste être un idiot qui ne sait faire que se précipiter. Si je lui dis que je l'aime, elle me suivra sans ce douté des conséquences. Si je lui dis que je veux qu'elle me suivre, elle le fera. Elle est le genre de personne à tout lâcher, c'est pourquoi ... Je ne peux pas être un idiot. Elle est tellement idiote, hurla Sasuke les larmes aux yeux"

Shikamaru et Choji le lâchèrent et il se mit à genou et posa ses mains au sol. Les larmes tombaient doucement de ses joues. Naruto le regardait surpris.

"Elle est tellement idiote, répéta Sasuke"

Les larmes se mélangeaient avec le sang qui coulait de son front. Ses épaules bougeaient en rythme et sa respiration était saccadée. Les larmes coulaient abandonnément.

"Merci, Sasuke, déclara une voix féminine"

Toutes les personnes, présentes dans la pièce, se retournèrent et virent Sakura à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait ses yeux verts rougis par les larmes et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

"Je t'ai toujours aimé de tout mon cœur et je suis si contente de t'avoir aimé, merci beaucoup Sasuke, dit Sakura les larmes aux yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce."

* * *

Il pleuvait abandonnement. Le rythme des gouttes de pluie tombant sur le sol brisait le silence de la nuit. Malgré ce terrible temps, une fille était dehors et elle courait dans une direction précise. Elle passa dans une rue sombre et étroite pour gagner du temps. Elle ressortit rapidement de la rue et tourna à gauche pour se retrouver dans un quartier résidentiel. Un jeune homme sortit d'une maison et elle se jeta sur lui. Ce dernier chancela par surprise mais retrouva son équilibre rapidement.

"Sakura, murmura-t-il par surprise"

Sakura regardait le jeune homme fixement, tant de sentiment la submergeait mais aucun ne voulait s'exprimer.

"Sasuke, je suis désolé, déclara-t-elle"

Elle baissa les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur a douce peau. Son regard était perdu dans les marches et elle ne voulait pas regarder Sasuke.

"Je suis désolé"

Sa voix se fit tremblante et hésitante. Sasuke fut surpris de voir Sakura si faible, si fragile. Les larmes de la fleur de cerisier tombèrent sur les marches de l'escalier, en rythme avec la pluie.

"Je suis désolé"

Elle se répétait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Sa désolation était profonde et elle voulait juste l'attendrir.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ..."

Sasuke la regardait, son visage sans émotion, mais une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux était visible.

"Je suis désolé, hurla Sakura"

Le cri fit sursauter Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il baissa ses yeux sur Sakura, toujours la tête baisse, et caressa ses cheveux.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il allait te frapper. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Je suis désolé, Sasuke, j'aurais du le retenir. Oui, j'aurais du et pourtant je l'ai laissé y aller, impuissante et pleurnichant comme aujourd'hui. Je t'aime et pourtant je t'ai fais du mal, je suis désolé, Sasuke"

A chaque mot, sa voix tremblait, son cœur se serrait et des larmes coulaient et pourtant elle avait confié sa peine à son amoureux qu'il l'avait rejette. Elle releva lentement la tête pour faire face au ténébreux qui avait le visage avec les marques du combat contre Naruto. Une larme coula de l'œil du ténébreux avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de Sakura. Cette dernière fut surprise puis elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur du baiser. Sasuke rompit le baiser avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Sakura :

"C'est moi qui est désolé, je ne suis qu'un égoïste mais il m'a ouvert les yeux"

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura marchaient main dans la main, les deux avait un grand sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de repartir profiter de leur promenade. Les deux amoureux longeaient le fleuve de la ville avant de s'engouffrer dans le centre ville. Ils passèrent devant une boutique de vêtement. Sakura insista pour y aller et Sasuke accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

_Il n'aurait pas du._

Les pris des vêtements étaient bas et Sakura ne fut que plus heureuse. Elle commença à essayer plusieurs vêtements. Sasuke la regarda faire, la voir si heureuse le rendait heureux mais pourtant un étrange sentiment le gênait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et la voix de Sakura le ramena à a réalité.

"Alors Bébé, tu préfères la bleu ou la verte, demande Sakura en tenant deux robes dans les mains

-Prends les deux, ma chérie, répondit le ténébreux"

Pour le remercier, Sakura lui donna un baiser passionné avant de repartir dans les rayons. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la caisse et remarquèrent que le magasin était vide, absolument vide. Le sentiment de crainte refit surface et Sasuke se retourna pour vérifier. Sakura s'énerva sur la sonnette quand elle remarqua un paquet. Sasuke eut un sursaut lors qu'il vit l'enveloppe au dessus du paquet. Il y était écris dessus, avec un éventail rouge et blanc brisé : Pour mon petit-frère, Sasuke. Il voulut prévenir Sakura de pas ouvrir le paquet mais sa voix reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

_Un grand flash._

_Un bruit assourdissant._

_Des éclats de verres._

_Deux personnes qui volent._

Le paquet était une bombe et il fallait l'ouvrir pour la déclencher. Sasuke s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir prévenu, il avait été impuissant. Il se releva difficilement, des éclats plein le bras et chercha par instinct Sakura. Cette dernière se trouvait derrière lui et était en très mauvais était. Ses vêtements et sa peau était brulés sur le côté gauche et sa main droite formait un angle bizarre. Son front était ouvert et le sang coulait sur son visage. Sasuke courut auprès d'elle et la releva doucement. Il voulut la lâcher mais elle failli tomber donc il décida de la porter

"Sasuke je vais mourir"

Le concerné avançait dans le paysage incendié, le regard fixé sur son but.

"Non, tu ne vas pas mourir"

Il refusait l'idée qu'elle le quitte, et elle n'allait pas le quitté. Il allait la sauver. Sakura savait son avenir et elle allait lui dire quand une sensation froide et mouillé l'arrêta. Une autre, puis une autre, et encore une. Elle leva la tête et vit les larmes coulées sur les joues de Sasuke. Une autre explosion, surement causé par la rencontre du feu et de gaz, retentit à coté d'eux mais le puissant souffle et le puissant bruit n'arrêta pas Sasuke dans sa marche. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Il arriva bientôt à la fin de la rue, toujours Sakura dans les bras. Sortis de la rue, il continua d'avancer quand une douleur au ventre le fit tomber sur les genoux et lâcher Sakura. Cette dernière roula jusqu'à une pente, la descendit et s'arrêta vers la rivière, une main de l'eau. Sasuke se releva et accourut jusqu'à Sakura. Cette dernière respirait faiblement et la vie semblait la quitté. Il s'empressa de l'embrasser, une dernier baiser, le meilleur de tous, le plus passionné et le plus doux. Sakura rompit le baiser, elle devait lui dire une dernière fois.

"Sa... Su... Ke... Je t'ai... me, haleta la fleur de cerisier en attrapant la main de Sasuke"

-Moi aussi, Sakura, répondit le ténébreux"

La main de Sakura se relâcha, ses muscles se décontractèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration s'arrêta et son cœur cessa de battre. Elle était morte, le sourire aux lèvres, dans ses bras .Sasuke hurla de tristesse, il lui ordonna de se réveiller. Le ténébreux laissa ses larmes coulées sur le visage en paix de sa rose. Il serra le corps mort entre ses bras, sanglotant, et sentit une dernière fois cette odeur qu'il aimait temps. Il regarda une dernière fois ce visage puis il la souleva. Il fit quelques pas dans la rivière, jusqu'à à un rocher où l'eau était le plus profonde et il y déposa le corps. Sasuke pleura sur ce visage qui commençait à s'engouffrer dans l'eau. Il pleurait abandonnement, le départ, pour toujours, de Sakura lui faisait horriblement mal.

"Repose en paix, arriva-t-il à dire"

Le corps coula mais il put encore le distinguer dans l'eau claire. La descente du corps dans l'eau fit lever les bras à Sakura comme ci elle voulait un dernier câlin. Sasuke, quand il ne vit plus le corps, se laissa tomber et posa ses mains au sol. Tout son corps tremblait de tristesse et les larmes continuaient de couler. Il hurla de désespoir, de tristesse quand soudain un objet brillant remonta à la surface. Le ténébreux reconnut son collier, une fine chaine attaché à un éventail rouge et blanc, qu'il lui avait donné. Il le récupéra et ses cris s'intensifièrent. Il hurla le nom de la personne la plus chère pour lui, une personne disparut à jamais, une personne qu'il aimait, Sakura.

Le ténébreux, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna en direction du rivage. Une personne s'y tenait, une personne qui le ressemblait, une personne qui souriait. La personne qui état la cause de toute cette tristesse, son propre frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

**Vous voulez la vengeance de Sasuke ?**

**Demandez en reviews ( plus de 10 pour pouvoir la faire, avec une review en peu construite) Je suis exigeant mais bon l'exigence permet l'excellence, non ?**


End file.
